Confessional
by Call Me Personality
Summary: Our favorite countries confess love, loss, hatred and joy! Some are happy, some are the deepest, darkest secrets hidden in their hearts. Some will make you laugh, some will make you cry. You'll have to read to find out! (Rated T just to be safe)
1. America

**Hello my strange friends! No, I am not dead. I'm sorry that I have failed to post and new stories or update my ongoing ones lately, but having such a non-existent social life really takes it out of you. Anyway, I'm here now, so I proudly present my first Hetalia Fic! Some things you'll need to know, 1) I am using the countries' names, and I you don't know the names, then you can look them up because I'm sure as he'll not writing them out here. 2) each country will come with 25 confessions, and, as far as I can tell, I'll be doing America, England, Germany, Italy, Japan, France, and Russia. It won't be in that order, and there might be more added if I get the inspiration, but, any way. I'll either Friday or Saturday, depending on wether the day is busy or not. So, yeah, today is America since I'm from America and I know the most about our history. Well, without further a due, Confessional!**

**(Oh yeah an I don't own Hetalia)**

America

1) Alfred never really forgave himself after the revolutionary war. He couldn't look in the mirror for decades, thinking that a monster would look back.

2) The best part of his week is on Wednesdays, when Arthur comes over for tea and a game of chess, because it reminds of him of when he was a colony and England only ever came over on Wednesdays.

3) To this day, Alfred only sports two scares, one on his heart, when 9/11 took place, and other hiding under his hair line from the civil war in which he practically went insane.

4) Every time Alfred returns from war, the states host a party in which they all drink and eat and dance for three days straight and go home with hangovers.

5) He was in a World Meeting when 9/11 happened, and walked out of the room crying, followed quickly by England, France, Russia, and the Italys, Germany staying behind to punch the country responsible in the face.

6) Russia actually came to his house when they began the space race, beating him senseless in front of a helpless England, whom Alfred warned off, to keep him out of a sure to be war.

7) When Alfred burst into Nazi HQ at the end of World War II, he found Germany in a cage half out of his mind and dying. Alfred shot him in the stomach, something he is not proud of, but isn't blamed for. Germany says that the scar reminds him that he's not invincible.

8) Alfred loves sitting in the middle of cities all across America, seeing the people that make him who he is. It gives him a warm feeling inside, letting him know that he's not alone, and that there is hope for a future.

9) Every week America gets a call from China, reminding him of the debts that he has yet of pay off, driving him into depression.

10) He never really forgot the day that England called him fat.

11) Alfred was confused when the states through a party after he lost the Viet Nam War. They claimed that yes, they had lost the war, but they hadn't lost him, and that was something to celebrate.

12) America loves all of his states, but his favorite place to be is in New York, in an abandoned subway tunnel at midnight, spray painting with New York and trying not to be caught.

13) Yes, he eats a lot of burgers, but he secretly loves England's scones, because they reminds him of childhood.

14) He has worked nearly every job in the kitchen, begin a brilliant cook, though his favorite was at the grill in a burger joint in the 1950's.

15) He really doesn't like cars, rather motor cycles. He has three Harley Davises in his garage at all times.

16) He loves Andrew Lloyd Weber, because Iggy used to sing all of his songs to him when he was little.

17) He can see Canada, even though he plays it off like he can't. He loves the kid, but knows that Canada has to make it on his own.

18) After winning the Revolution, he spent hours a day trying to loose his accent, hating the bloody thing.

19) Sometimes, he worries about all of the countries that he's hurt, wondering if it will ever be enough for him.

20) America never expected help after the Civil War, but, when the South finally surrendered, he collapsed, and, unknown to him, England sat by his side until he woke up three weeks into reconstruction. Arthur was gone before Alfred could see him.

21) Alfred once spent three months touring the world. He talked to people, people who who gave him a new view on the other countries.

22) Alfred cried for days after the death of Kennedy. He had such high hopes for such a young man, and had counted on him being a great president.

23) America spent a year in high school, at England's suggestion, In which he excelled in American History, art, and nothing else.

24) He secretly enjoys quarreling with the other nations at World Summits, knowing that none of them meant it. The fighting merely reminded him that they were still family, no matter what their differences.

25) Sometimes, Alfred takes his favorite Harley, the red one, and drives until he's in the middle of no where, parks in a field, and watches the stars until he falls asleep, waking up with a cold and crappy motel coffee calling his name.


	2. Germany

**A/N; I am really sorry guys. I know that I said every Friday, but at first I was lazy, and then my phone crashed so I couldn't do it mobily and then I completely forgot about it. I'm really really terribly sorry. But do know that I have a profession, and though I love writing fanfiction, school (even though it's out) and acting/ actual publishable (is that a word?) come first. So I'll try and keep up if I can, and you guys keep being awesome. Love ya!**

Germany

1) There was something about that strange little man who popped out of that tomato box that made Germany feel all warm inside.

2) During World War II, he spent half of his time supporting the chancellor, and half of his time hating him, the mixed feelings of his people driving him insane.

3) He never even liked blonde hair and blue eyes. He always wanted white hair and red eyes as a child, to look more like his older brother, and even now he craves the red hair and brown eyes that make Italy seem so friendly and warm. His pale hair and eyes made him seem cold and unwelcoming, and he had never wanted to make that impression.

4) Every so often he will look at the scar that America left him and remind himself that he isn't all-powerful. Even an idiot left him a scar, so he couldn't be all that great.

5) He doesn't even like beer. His people do, so he is inclined to drink it, but the taste isn't appealing, it just bring back memories of good times with his brother.

6) Ludwig envies Italy's ability to be happy all the time. It drives him mad, seeing as nothing was ever enough for him.

7) Every day that the Berlin Wall stood, he would pound his fists and scream Prussia name, hoping that by some miracle, his brother could hear. After thirty years of it, he finally heard Gilbert cry back "Shut up West, I can hear you!" They both took sledge hammers to the wall that very moment, and tore the retched thing down together.

8) Sometimes, he gets these dreams about living in Austria's house with a girl that looked rather like Italy that seem more like memories than anything else.

9) He always liked classical music, especially when he was working on a car or a gun. It calmed him.

10) Sometimes, he just stares at Japan and wonders about his calm persona. He wants something like that, but can never keep his temper down without a few beers, and by that time he doesn't know what's happening so it doesn't matter.

11) He wonders what his people would think of him if they knew he existed.

12) America has always been one of his favorite places to visit. He loves how diverse it is there, how many different people are living their very different lives together, and how he aspires for his people to be like that.

13) Every so often he'll sit down for a chat with England and try to pick up on the older country's wisdom.

14) Germany looks up to his brother, no matter how much of an idiot he can be at times. He loves him and his stupid little bird.

15) Beer pong is NOT a good game to play with Prussia.

16) Ludwig chooses his words carefully when he speaks to Italy, sometimes wondering if he had ever insulted him with out meaning to.

17) He loves the Ballet more than anything. He would never tell Russia, or anyone other than Italy, but spending his day watching the swiftness and beauty of the ballet is a day well spent.

18) He once spent a day sick at home, where Italy cared for him and ended the day making him the most amazing pasta ever.

19) NEVER ABUSE PASTA IN THE PRESENCE OF ITALY. NEVER.

20) He knows that if the occasion should ever arise, it would be his job to propose to Italy, though he would never know where to find the courage.

21) He sings the lullabies that Prussia taught him in the shower.

22) Sometimes, he wonders whether Germania would be proud of he and his brother, through all of the mistakes that they made.

23) Ludwig notices the littlest things when he drives, the wildflowers, the corn, the cotton. It's strange, the way that he calls out his observations, even when no one is there.

24) If Romano and Feli are two halves of the same country, then does that mean that part of Feli hates him?

25) He is in love.

**(And yes, I know that it's Thursday and not Friday, but I remembered it at three this morning so just be happy that it didn't take me a month to update. Oh wait...)**


	3. Updates and Apologies

DONT NOT READ THIS

Hi...

Okay please don't kill me. I haven't forgotten about this story. I actually he been thinking about it a lot. So the reason it was so easy to write America and Germany was because I know quite a bit about their history. I only plan to do Englad and Italy so that I come out with an even 100 facts but I don't know that much about English and Italian history. So, I want you guys to tell me if you want me to do England or Italy next, and some historical facts about them, if you know any. Thanks!

(Again so sorry)

Personality

PS: for Syfy Tin Man and Merlin fans, I'll hopefully be uploading a story on each, entitled (Tin man) The Little Things that Ambrose Did, and (Merlin) Titles. Be on the look out!


	4. Italy

hi... Imsosorryiknowihavwntposyedinlikeayearandihavenoexcuseexceptthatimlazyandimreallysorry.

Ahem... Yeah so here's Italy.

1) he isn't actually as happy as everyone thinks he is.

2) he will protect Germany to his very core. He even dumped a plate of pasta on England's head once for calling him "Nazi"

3) he likes tying bows and flowers into long hair. When Ludwig let his get a bit shaggy, he was constantly putting everything from flowers to leaves to wood chips into his hair. Ludwig got it cut.

4) he doesn't like to be called Italy. It's Feli

5) cooking is a stress relief for him. Whenever he feels upset or destresed, he cooks something and pours everything he has in it.

6) many people think that he's illiterate. It's kind of insulting, as, in the resonance era he wrote poetry and novels galore.

7) he sketches Ludwig a lot when he's not looking.

8) he's a lot more mature than he lets on.

9) he misses Romania terribly

10) sometimes he wonders if Lugwig will ever propose.

11) he's quite sure that Romano hates him.

12) one of his favorite ways to spend a day is alone in the streets of Venice, walking (or riding) slowly with some kind of hot drink in his hands.

13) he's already picked out his suit for the wedding (if Ludwig will hurry up and ask), and he knows that Japan will be his best man.

14) it's not that he's not good at fighting. He's very good. He could snap a man's neck with his calves and crush ribs with a punch. He just doesn't want to hurt anyone.

15) his favorite drink is tea.

16) he once beat Ludwig over the head with a frying pan for burning his pasta and then making a joke out of it.

17) he's not stupid.

18) he's actually rather shy, but covers it up with a clumsy and outlandish mask.

19) he's got a scar over his heart from when Holy Rome left.

20) he really believes that Germany is Holy Rome.

21) the pact that he made with Germany was intended for more than just war. More like life.

22) he actually shows on the spectrum for autism, speaking in human terms. He sat Germany down and gave him a heart felt speach about it before Germany replied "Ja, Feli I know. What are we having for dinner?"

23) he got the same response when he told Lud he was gay.

24) he's gender fluid, and can comfortably wear a dress, and, honestly, no one protests.

25) he's in love too.


End file.
